1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control apparatus and a control method for remote controlling AV (audio/video) device in a host network system.
2. Related Background Art
In the conventional home network system, there has most commonly been employed a method of remote controlling the desired AV device utilizing a cursor key for vertically and laterally moving a cursor displayed on the graphical user interface and a determination key for instructing the execution of a function corresponding to an icon selected by the cursor.
However such method requires several depressions of the cursor key until the execution of the desired function can be instructed and has therefore a drawback of requiring time.